


Little Brother

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, baby emerson again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson has started to walk, when he wants to that is, and Remington wants to see him do it. Especially walking to him.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Kudos: 16





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> a / n ; so I said I wanted to do more of the baby Emerson, so here it is. He's older,

Emerson looked up to his older brothers with wide and curious eyes. He let out a small sound that almost sounded like he was trying to speak to them. But it wasn't a full word. He knew how to talk and walk, granted he wasn't fully the best at it. He slowly pushed himself up from where he had been sitting down. The young boy reached up and rubbed at his eyes a little. He still had some of his baby fat since he wasn't old enough to lose it all yet.   
"Come on Emmy!" Remington cheered out grinning widely as he looked to the young boy who was now standing up but had his back pressed to the wall behind him.   
Which this was how Emerson had been standing up a lot of the time. He always pressed himself to something before starting to walk. The young male watched his two older brothers before blinking at them. Slowly, he started to push himself off of it with his chest and stomach arched up before standing up on his own.  
Remington let out a loud cheat as he saw his baby brother stand up like this. He grinned a little more seeing Emerson sturdy himself on his legs and then start walking forward.   
"Remmy!" he babbled our looking up to his brother. "Sebby!" He added as soon as he saw Sebastian. The boy couldn't say their real name just yet, so he took to calling them whatever he could say. Emerson kept his eyes on his older brothers before slowly starting to walk over to them. He took small, shaky steps to them holding his hands out beside him.   
Remington grinned widely as he looked up to Sebastian and then to Emerson. He was so adorable when he tried to walk like this. Especially to see his little determined face. And his little hands balled into fists as he walked.   
Finally, the boy reached both his older siblings and looked up to them with a large grin. "You did it!" Remington gelled out as he tugged his baby brother closer to him and hugged tight onto him. He was so happy to see Emerson walk to him. He couldn't help his grin.


End file.
